Silent Miracles
by Thaurlomwen
Summary: Hermione is the youngest and most successful Medi-wizard at St. Mungo's Hospital, but something in her life is missing. Will she find it in the most unlikely of places? ON HOLD
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER  
  
A few of my reviewers have requested that I put in a disclaimer and since I couldn't fit it into my summary, I have decided to put this little tid-bit in because I don't have to money to pay for a lawsuit. So here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the people, places or things that were thought up in J.K Rowling's brilliant mind. I also make references to other people, places, and things that occur in other movies, books, the Broadway musical Beauty and the Beast and even things that my friends came up with in their own "brilliant" minds.  
  
I hope that all of you who wanted a disclaimer are happy now. I only live for my reviews and if I don't keep my reviewers happy, then I don't get reviews. So keep them coming.  
  
~ Thaurlómwen 


	2. Meeting her Destiny

Hermione Granger glided down the hallway of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, her heels clicking purposefully. Checking her schedule in the main office, she realized that all she had to do that day was check on her recoveries. Hermione double-checked once; just to make sure she hadn't missed any important instructions, and headed down to the recovery ward.  
  
After Hogwarts', Hermione had headed straight to Medi-wizard school, determined to become the best Medi-wizard in St. Mungo's. Now twenty-five years old, she had only been out of school for a year but she was already one of the top Medi-wizards in the hospital. However, being such a well- known "doctor" did have its downsides. Sure she made plenty of money, and she loved her work - but sometimes it just didn't feel like enough to fulfill her. It sounded odd, even to her ears - how could saving people's lives everyday not be fulfilling? Looking back, she hadn't had a serious boyfriend since seventh year at Hogwarts'. Needless to say, Seamus Finnigan was not the greatest boyfriend in the world. Having dated him about ten times over the course of the school year, she had developed an inferiority complex. She felt responsible for every bad thing that had happened in their relationship. She had even blamed herself when she found him sleeping with Lavender Brown. Eventually, with the help of her best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Hermione had finally gotten up the nerve to break it off with him - permanently. Also, she no longer blamed herself for things that she had absolutely nothing to do with. She had once again become an independent woman.  
  
"Hello Mrs. O'Conor. How are you today? Hermione asked her first patient of the day. Mrs. O'Conor had been the subject of an accidental jinx. Apparently, one of her sons had gotten hold on his father's wand while they were asleep. Not only had she grown tentacles all over her body, but also her hair had become Medusa-style Basilisks. It had taken weeks of research in the library for Hermione to find a counter-curse for such a unique case, but the older woman was finally turning back to normal. Although the snakes had literally fallen out of her scalp and started squirming throughout the hospital and leaving her completely bald, it was easy enough for the snakes to be captured and a simple hair-growing charm. The tentacles had almost completely disappeared back into her skin and Mrs. O'Conor was to leave in a week if everything went well. The woman had just grinned and replied that she was fine when Hermione's bracelet glowed red. This bracelet was given to all hospital workers to allow them to know when they were needed. Red meant an emergency.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Striding purposefully down the hallway to the Emergency Room, Hermione reflected on her life-an odd time to do so, she had to admit- sometimes the thoughts just snuck up on her. She was happy with her job, true, but she was also alone. Sure, she still had Crookshanks, but he was moving on twenty-two years old, even for a magical cat-that was pretty old. Even though she had a cat, it was no comparison to human companionship. Harry and Ron were still her very best friends but they both worked for the Ministry and had families of their own. Ginny was another good friend who she got together with every once in a while but Ginny had a life too. Hopping from one boyfriend to the next and running her own law firm both magical and muggle, she didn't have much time for Hermione. Even her parents had died. Her mother's last words to her had been to live a little, settle down, get married, and have a family. Hermione sighed. Too late for that now.  
  
Hermione entered the Emergency Room to be greeted by complete pandemonium. Nurses and lower surgeons were running all over the place looking through books, gathering bottles, and chattering noisily to each other. Different colored sparks were shooting off in every direction. Hermione's wand emitted a sharp whistling sound to which everyone's attention was turned. "If someone would please explain what's going on here," Hermione stated calmly, "we can get to working on the patient more quickly." About ten people started speaking at once. "I said one person please." A burly male nurse responded to her. "This patient has been subjected to the Cruciatis Curse for a prolonged period of time. Oddly enough, a house-elf brought him in. The elf told us that the patient had been under the Curse for more than forty-five minutes. The patient, a twenty-five year old male, is bleeding internally. Even if we can help him, he'll probably go insane from the prolonged subjection to the Curse." Hermione just nodded her understanding and walked through the crowd of Medi- wizards. Seeing the patient, she gasped. The patient was none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	3. The Awakening

Hermione went quickly to work. Rushing to Draco, she took out her wand and pointed it at his heart. His pulse was weakening rapidly, his blood flow rushing to the open wounds inside his body. Hermione's thoughts raced. Blood transfusion-takes too long.Potion-blood mocker, did they have any in the hospital? Probably. She turned to the nearest nurse. "I need you to go and get about five grams of the Blood-Reproduction Potion. As fast as you can." Hermione turned back to Draco who was turning paler than usual. Opening his mouth she placed her wand-tip just under his tongue to take his temperature. The number was incredibly low; ninety-two point three. Without even turning this time she yelled to the person nearest. "I need a temperature increasing charm, look it up and get back here, now." Draco's skin was starting to become a sallow color, he was fading- fast. I know that we hated one another in school but you will not die on me. His breathing was becoming shallow. The heart-monitoring spell was showing that his pulse was continuing to drop at an alarming rate. The same burly nurse from before handed her the Blood-Reproducing Potion. She nodded her thanks and force-fed the potion to Draco. Opening his mouth, she poured the potion into his mouth, then closed it. Placing her fore-and middle fingers at the top of his trachea, she applied slight pressure and drew her fingers down his esophagus to the base of his throat. He swallowed and even sputtered slightly. A good sign.  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco's blood pressure was returning to normal. His breathing was still somewhat irregular but returning to regularity. Finally, a young witch brought Hermione a book called Uncommon Illnesses and How to Cure Them. Hermione glanced at it quickly before performing the Temperature-Increasing Charm. Automatically, the temperature that was shown above her wand had returned to the regular ninety-eight point five. Hermione grimaced. "He's in a pain induced coma. I don't know whether he'll even wake up but for now let's put him in the Intensive Care Unit on the Accidental Spells floor. I know that this probably wasn't accidental but it's got the best Intensive Care Unit in the hospital." The various Medi- wizards followed orders and proceeded to move the young Master Malfoy to his new lodgings.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione was very dedicated to seeing that Draco was given the best of care. She personally admitted to him every day, even on weekends and nights if she needed to. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so inclined to help the man that had made her life a living hell for seven years of her life, but she felt drawn to him. The house-elf that had admitted him had refused to tell them anything. At any time that the elf had started to say something, he had started to beat himself up on whatever was available. There had even been a very close call with a scalpel. Sitting at her desk one night, Hermione placed her face in her hands and sighed. Who would do something like that to him? The obvious choice would be Lucius Malfoy. He was the only person she knew of that would use one of the Unforgivable's on a family member.but why? What would it accomplish? She supposed she would have to wait until he woke up-if he ever did. She let her head slip from her hands onto the desk, emitting a loud banging noise. When she realized that the banging noise hadn't stopped, Hermione looked up at the door. One of the nurses on night shift was standing outside her door, looking incredibly earnest. Hermione stood and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. The nurse looked up at her. "Doctor Granger, Mister Malfoy's woken up." 


	4. Starting to Understand

Hermione was surprised that is had only taken three days for Malfoy to wake up. It had to be some sort of a miracle. Never had she seen such a bad Cruciatis related case-never. She wondered fleetingly why anyone would do such a thing to another human being, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind for the time being. They would have to see if they could extract any information about the Curse from Malfoy-providing that he was still sane enough to do so. Sure, she had seen Cruciatis-induced cases like this before but if the patients even woke up, they were never able to make sense of anything again and had to be kept in a special ward on one of the upper levels in the hospital. While in Medi-wizard school she had read about Neville's parents. The Longbottoms' had been the worst case ever recorded that had lived. If Malfoy were sane. this case would make history.  
  
Still pondering the case, Hermione hardly noticed the nurses rushing all around her. Finally, one petite nurse caught her attention. "Dr. Granger," she said in a high pitched voice, "it doesn't seem as though Mr. Malfoy is going to make it out of this and still be able to comprehend the world around him. It seems we're going to have to put him in the mental ward." Hermione flinched at the thought. Sure, she had hated him in school, but she wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, not even him. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything, motioning that she comprehended what the nurse was saying. The nurse continued. "Dr. Granger, I don't think you realize how dire his situation is. He hasn't said anything since he woke up and he's been up for well over an hour. He's going to have to go to the mental ward and I recommend taking him straight there." Hermione's anger go the better of her. "Miss." she glanced at the nurse's name-tag, " Talon. Am I or am I not one of the head Medi-witches of this facility?" Miss Talon opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "I have not seen the patient since he woke up. If I wanted your recommendations about my patient I would ask for them, would I not?" Again the nurse tried to answer the rhetorical question but was again cut off. "I will examine the patient and I will make my own diagnosis. You are dismissed for the remainder of the evening." The nurse huffed and stormed off in the opposite direction. It had been awhile since Hermione had had to yell at an incompetent nurse. Hermione turned to the rest of the staff gathering around her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Would anybody else like to give me their diagnosis?" Not seeing any other takers, she turned and walked into Malfoy's room.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione was somewhat surprised to see that Malfoy was sitting up in bed. Lighting the tip of her wand, Hermione shown the light into each of Malfoy's pupils. Clear. "All right Malfoy.Let's just do a quick review of your general health, eh?" Malfoy didn't respond, just looked at her inquisitively, as though trying to place together a thought. It wasn't very promising; most of the patients walking about upstairs had the same look on their faces all the time. Hermione also checked Malfoy's ears and tonsils. Pushing him gently back onto the bed so that he was lying flat again, she scanned her wand over the length of his body to be sure that all of the internal wounds had clotted correctly and were no longer bleeding. There were still minor bruises on some of his organs, but nothing major. She would keep him on a fibrin-production potion so that the rest of the blood vessels and cuts could heal. Luckily, no damage had been done to the major organs like the heart, lungs or kidneys. Now if he had had a collapsed lung, that would have been an entirely different story. The internal checkup done, Hermione told the day staff to call it a night. They would check his appendages in the morning to make sure that no joints, ligaments, or tendons had sustained critical injuries.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione finally went home that night, seeing as Malfoy was awake. Although still on call, she hoped to get a few decent hours of sleep at the very least. Putting the water on to boil, she removed a mug and a tea bag from the cupboards over the stove. Going to her bedroom, she undressed and wrapped herself in her favorite pink bathrobe, one she had had since her Hogwarts' day, and came back out of her room just in time to pour the steaming liquid into her mug. With a satisfied sigh she went to check her messages. Since she used both methods of contacting friends and family (and bills, although she wasn't as fond of those as the others), Hermione had a whopping number of seventeen messages on her answering machine and a stack of owl deliveries about four inches high. Most of the messages on the answering machine were from Ginny; actually, all of the messages were from Ginny. Hermione smiled and chuckled to herself as she listened to her best friend's voice get more and more exasperated with each message- "I swear Hermione, all you do is work these days"- "Why don't you go out and date anymore?"-"Geez Hermione, get home and pick up the god damned phone.- Ginny wasn't one for patience. The owl deliveries were mostly bills. Daily Prophet subscription, dentist bill, the birthday presents for Ron's twin girls that she had charged on her Wizard's Gold Card. The list went on. There were also a few messages from Ginny in this stack as well-'Since you're not answering your telephone."- There were also some letters from Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown (there was a surprise, Hermione hadn't heard from her since she had found the blonde girl in the same bed with Seamus), and Harry. Molly's letter was about Christmas, which was still three months away. Ron's was just an update on how the family was doing and asking how work was. Hermione noticed with some disdain that no one ever asked how her significant other was. Harry's letter was much the same except he was letting her know that he had been promoted at work. Hermione smiled. Harry was on the fast track to becoming the Minister of Magic. Lavender's letter. Hermione sat and thought for a couple moments, wondering if she wanted to open it or not. Taking a deep breath and hoping it wasn't a wedding invitation, she opened it. It was an invitation all right, but not to Lavender and Seamus' wedding. It was an invitation to the Hogwarts' class reunion. She'd think about that later. Finishing her tea and leaving the mug to scrub itself, Hermione finally went back up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a yawn and glanced at her nightstand. It was already seven-thirty in the morning! If she didn't hurry she was going to be late for work. She was never late for work! Jumping out of bed Hermione ran a comb through her hair and got dressed. Quickly grabbing her bracelet and wand, she apparated herself to the lobby of the hospital. She punched in just as the clock struck eight o'clock.  
  
Rushing up to her office, Hermione just dropped off her belongings and headed straight for Malfoy's room. Again he was sitting up and glancing curiously around the room. When Hermione came in, he looked to her and smiled a friendly smile. It was so odd not seeing his familiar smirk on his face. A look of recognition crossed his face at the same time a look of confusion did. It seemed that he knew who she was but couldn't place how he knew her. "How are you today Malfoy? Feeling any better?" she asked in an upbeat tone, trying to get him to speak to her. His hair was tousled messily from having not been brushed in a week. Quickly reaching to his bedside table, she grabbed a brush from the drawer and began brushing the silky strands into place. She couldn't help but take a little extra time running her hands through his hair, gently placing each thread back in place. His hair was different. It had always been gelled back during school, giving it a greasy, unwashed look. With his hair free of the gel, it was soft and fell becomingly over his eyes so that he had to shake it out of the way every so often. Hermione shook her head and removed her hands from his head. What was she doing? First of all, this was her patient and she was his doctor, she shouldn't be thinking about how soft his hair was. Also, this was Malfoy. He had made her life a living hell for seven long years. Hermione put the brush back in the drawer. "So, are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?" He seemed to have a handle on what she'd said because he nodded. "All right, I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione returned fifteen minutes later with a bowl of oatmeal in her hands. It was hospital oatmeal, so it was a little goopy, but it was nutritious and would help him recover faster. Malfoy took the bowl from her and started shoveling the food into his mouth hungrily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Malfoy slow down or you're going to make yourself sick." Malfoy glared at her defiantly and placed one more spoonful in his mouth before swallowing. Hermione shook her head and smirked a little. "Still the same old Malfoy, has to prove that he doesn't take orders from anyone, not even his doctor." Although he had placed that one last defiant spoonful in his mouth, Malfoy ate slower after that. It was a good sign.  
  
About three hours later, Hermione returned from checking on her other patients. Malfoy, surprisingly, was reading a book. "How long has he been reading?" Hermione asked the nurse who was sitting with him. "About ten minutes," the nurse replied. Malfoy dropped the book then, as though tired from the exertion of holding it up. Hermione brought the copy of the Daily Prophet out from under her arm where she'd been holding it. "Would you like me to read a bit to you from today's paper?" she asked, not sure if he was up to it. His face brightened and he nodded, lying back against his pillows to listen to her soothing voice read of the latest mishaps of the Ministry and the goings on of the wizarding world outside of England. 


	5. Breaking Through

After that day, an unspoken arrangement was made. Every day, Hermione would bring Malfoy his breakfast and then leave to check on her other patients. After she finished, she would come back to his room to brush his hair and read to him from that day's Daily Prophet. Although their sessions were good for him and he seemed to be improving, he still hadn't spoken. It was disheartening to Hermione. The last thing she wanted to do was put this man in the psyche ward.  
  
Hermione stopped reading halfway through the latest team standings of the International Quidditch League and stared at Malfoy. Surprised that she had stopped reading, Malfoy looked up to meet the glare of one Hermione Granger. "All right Malfoy," she said angrily, placing both hands on the bed and pushing herself up out of her chair, "Enough is enough, you had damn well better start talking to me or I'm going to send you off. The last thing I want to do is send you upstairs to be with all those mental cases. You absolute, disgusting, slimy git. You're worse than you were during Hogwarts'. I don't know why I bother even trying. It's been a month Malfoy. You know as well as I that you're not insane so you had bloody well prove it. Don't make me have wasted all this time working with you." Her anger vented out, she glared irately at the blonde man who was smirking at her in that way of his that drove her absolutely mad. Then, he did something that she had never expected him to do. "Why Granger," he stated, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione flopped back into her seat and stared blankly at Malfoy, not believing what she had just heard. He had spoken to her. Not only that but it couldn't have been the first time he had spoken since he'd woken up. His voice was as crisp and clear, as though he had never been placed under a deadly curse. He was still smirking. "For gods sakes Malfoy, why didn't you let me know before that you could at least speak, I thought you had gone insane because of that blasted curse." Malfoy did flinch slightly at the mention of the curse but his expression once again became amused as he began his answer. "Old habits die hard. I was waiting to see how long it took for you to snap and tell me to start talking or else. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I'm going to all of a sudden become any less bothersome." Hermione gaped at him. "I don't believe you! I've been spending the last month or more slaving for you and you did it for your own sick amusement? Ugh! Malfoy, you disgust me." Hermione threw her hands in the air in frustration. Malfoy looked almost pleadingly at her for a moment before opening his mouth once again. "Does this mean you aren't going to finish reading the Prophet to me today?"  
  
As Hermione was finishing reading the Prophet to Malfoy, a nurse entered and told her that she had a call on line one. Putting the paper down and looking apologetically to Malfoy for a moment, she turned her swivel chair around and pressed a button on the wall. Ginny's face appeared on the wall before her. Hermione's face brightened as she recognized her friend. "Hey Gin, what're you up to today?" Ginny grinned and raised an eyebrow, looking over Hermione's shoulder to Malfoy who was listening to the conversation, trying to look as though he wasn't. "Not much, but it does seem that you've been avoiding me," turning her attention to the patient she spoke again, "Hey Malfoy, long time no see." Malfoy was shocked that the youngest Weasley had spoken to him, but he nodded and said, "Hello Weasley." Ginny grinned again. "Anyway, Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch at the Three Broomsticks today. That is," she raised an eyebrow suggestively, "if you aren't busy doing anything else." Hermione blushed slightly and told Ginny that she would, indeed, meet her in half an hour at the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy feigned hurt. "You're leaving me? Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Save it Malfoy, I'm done listening for the day, I think I'll actually take the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow." Hermione walked out the door to Malfoy's room, smugly realizing that she had gotten the last word in. What she hadn't noticed, however, was the dejected look on one Draco Malfoy's face.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ginny was waiting at a booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks with a mug of Butterbeer already in her hands. Hermione slid into the seat across from her friend knowing what was coming next. "I didn't know Malfoy had become so gorgeous since Hogwarts'. It would take a lot of self control for a lonely woman to keep her hands off him for longer than, I don't know, a day." Hermione rolled her as she ordered a Butterbeer for herself. Taking a sip she glanced at Ginny over the top of her mug before answering. "Ginny, he is my patient, nothing more, nothing less." 'I think' she added silently to herself. "Oh please Hermione, don't act like I'm stupid. I'm a lawyer remember? My job is understanding body language and sucking information out of people. I saw how he was looking at you back there and I know you're attracted to him, one: because he's totally a delectable piece of manflesh, and two: I'm your best friend and I know you better than you know yourself." Ginny had a good point but her wording.ugh. "Ginny, 'delectable piece of manflesh'? Honestly. You'd think that since you were a lawyer you would have a better vocabulary." Ginny snorted. "Sure, and you being a doctor, one would think that you would know how to read people. Listen Hermes, you don't have to take what I say seriously if you don't want to but just hear me out. I know what I saw back there and I think that he might be worth a shot. Sure he was a jerk back in school, but hey so was Ron and look at him now. People change Hermione, give him a chance."  
  
Later that night, as Hermione was trying to fall asleep, Ginny's words kept running through her head. Technically, mixing business with pleasure wasn't a good idea, but if it meant her own happiness and sanity. Well, it was food for thought anyway. 


	6. An Invitation

A few weeks later, Hermione entered Malfoy's room as usual. He was finally able to move around the hospital on his own and no longer needed assistance to perform the simplest tasks.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy," Hermione said as she sat next to his bed where he was reading, "You're just about ready to be released from the hospital, but there're are few questions I need you to answer before you leave."  
  
Draco looked up at the object of his affection. He would never admit it to anyone, but while he'd been in the hospital he had fallen hard for his doctor and former classmate. Draco smiled inwardly. He doubted that Granger- Hermione-knew how beautiful she was. Unlike most women, Hermione didn't try to make herself look better. The majority of the female population wore too much make-up and not enough clothing. But Hermione. Hermione was different. She wore comfortable clothing, no makeup, and she put her hair in a clip at the base of her neck to keep it out of her face. It took him a moment to realize she was still talking to him.  
  
"Malfoy.Earth to Malfoy, are you paying attention? I need you to tell me who put the curse on you and why a house elf brought you into the hospital."  
  
A pained look flashed across Malfoy's face, and instead of answering her question, asked one of his own.  
  
"Hermione," he said, allowing her name to roll off of his tongue, "why have you been so nice to me these past couple of months? I mean, I was so horrible to you and your friends during school."  
  
Hermione was caught off guard by his question. Why had she been so nice to him? Well, one thing was that, even if he had been horrible to her, Harry, and Ron; he was still one of her classmates. Also it was her job. She told him as much.  
  
Draco looked a little saddened by her straightforward answer. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but an unbridled declaration of her love for him would have been nice.  
  
"So Malfoy, who put the curse on you? I answered your question, so it's only fair that you answer mine."  
  
Draco uttered only two words, "My father."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione couldn't stop the tirade of words that spilled out of her mouth in anger. "Why on Earth would anyone do that to their child? I mean honestly, you're his own flesh and blood. How could anyone be so cruel? I don't."  
  
Malfoy cut her off mid-sentence. "He did this to me, because I refused to help bring the Dark Lord back to power."  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "Oh," she said pitifully. She couldn't think of anything else to say. What had happened to him had been so horrible. There was still a question pestering her. "Why did the elf bring you in Draco? Why not your mother?"  
  
Draco sighed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He blinked hard, not wanting the tears to overcome him. His mother had been the only person who had ever truly loved him. "My father killed her when she tried to stop the Curse. Lucius has been telling the authorities that she had a stroke."  
  
Hermione took note of the tears in his eyes and sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Shhh. Everything will be okay. I understand that it hurts."  
  
Suddenly Draco lashed out at her, irate that he was weakening in front of her. "And what would you know about it, huh? I'll bet you've never lost the only person that you've ever cared for!"  
  
Hermione sighed, surprised at the outburst. "You're wrong Draco. Maybe they weren't the only people that I cared for, but I lost my parents just after graduation. No offense but that was an incredibly selfish outburst, thinking that you're the only one to ever lose someone you care for."  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said.  
  
The words hung in the air between them. After a while, Hermione-having gotten up off the bed after Draco's outburst- sat back down on the edge of his bed, placing an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Draco, you know we have to report your father."  
  
It was Draco's turn to stand up in indignation. "I can't turn in my father! He'll kill me!"  
  
"Draco, you're twenty-five years old. It's about time you stood up to your father. You can't allow him to rule you for the rest of your life. I'll go with you to the Ministry and meet with the proper officials if you like."  
  
Draco ran his hands over his face in defeat. "I don't know," he said. Sighing wearily, he sat back down on his bed.  
  
Hermione looked at him with sympathy then tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I suppose one good thing came of this."  
  
Draco snorted. "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, we're being civil to each other and even calling one another by our first names."  
  
Draco nodded and the corners of his mouth even tipped upwards a little. "I guess so.Hermione."  
  
~ * ~  
  
They didn't see one another again for a long while. Thanksgiving came and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Draco did for Thanksgiving. Was he spending the weekend with his tyrant of a father, or was he sitting at home by himself, eating an instant meal and pondering what it would be like to spend the holiday with a loving family. As Hermione thought of this, a wave of sadness crashed over her. Walking to the telephone, Hermione called Molly Weasley-the Weasley's had installed a phone line after the kids had graduated and moved out. After making sure that it was all right if she brought a guest- "Of course dear. The more the merrier."- Hermione gathered her courage and owled Draco's home.  
  
Draco,  
  
I know this may sound odd but I couldn't help but wonder what your plans for Thanksgiving are. If you don't have any previous engagements, would you perhaps like to accompany me to the Weasley's for Thanksgiving dinner? Arthur, Molly, and all the Weasley children will be there, along with their families, plus Harry and his family. Ginny's boyfriend of the week will undoubtedly be there as well. Anyway, think it over and let me know.  
  
Hermione  
  
After sending her owl out with the letter, Hermione waited anxiously for a reply.  
  
Hermione needn't have worried. The next morning when she woke up, her owl was waiting patiently for her on her bedside table. Hermione gave the owl a pat on the head and a cracker as she took the note from the gargantuan bird. Just as she'd hoped it was a letter from Draco.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I greatly appreciate the offer to attend the Weasley's Thanksgiving dinner with you. Luckily, I have no prior engagements and will gladly attend with you if it's all right with Mrs. Weasley. The question is, shall we attend together or shall I meet you there? Also, ask Mrs. Weasley if I may bring anything. I suppose it's about time I met with everyone and apologized for my actions. Let me know what to bring and where I should meet you. Thanks again for the invitation.  
  
Draco  
  
Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, then covered her mouth with her hand in shock and giggled. Ginny would be proud. What should she wear? Hermione was surprised at her own mind. She had never worried about what she was going to wear before, why start now? 'Because you like him,' her subconscious responded. Hermione was, again, surprised at her own realizations. She felt oddly excited again, almost as though she was seventeen again. 'Oh what a wondrous feeling.'  
  
~ * ~  
  
Thanksgiving Day finally arrived. Hermione was a nervous wreck but still managed to get herself appropriately dressed. Dressed in a cream colored skirt that flared out around her ankles and a sky blue long sleeve scoop neck shirt. Her hair was flowing freely for once. No longer frizzy and untamed, the mahogany colored rivulets cascaded down her back. Only applying a trace of black eyeliner, Hermione's look was completed. Walking back downstairs, she picked up a worn copy of Hogwarts: A History and waited for Draco to pick her up.  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco rang the doorbell to Hermione's flat. Hermione's head snapped up, the man was punctual-surprising. Placing the bookmark that Harry had given her for her birthday (it kept the exact place you had been reading before you put it in the book) in her spot, she unfurled her legs from under her and stood to answer the door. When she opened the door, Hermione's breath escaped her.  
  
Draco had just raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Hermione in her stunning choice of apparel. The skirt hugged her hips and flared out at her ankles, revealing strapped sandals the same color as the skirt. The blouse she had chosen also embraced her curves. Draco didn't think he had ever seen her more beautiful, not even in fourth year at the Yule Ball. "You look striking," he said a little breathlessly, hoping she hadn't noticed.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said appreciatively. As she invited him in, Hermione appraised him carefully. He was dressed in what appeared to be tailored slacks and a close fitting, ribbed turtleneck sweater, all black of course. Instead of the slicked back look that he had sported throughout school, his hair was hanging loose and looked to be just as soft as when she had so affectionately brushed it everyday in the hospital. Shaking her head slightly she also finally noticed the flowers in his hands.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, noticing Hermione glancing at the flowers in his hands. He pulled one bouquet from the bunch. "These," he stated gallantly, "are for you."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and took the flowers from his outstretched grasp. They smelled wonderful and hopefully the smell would quickly permeate throughout the house. "Thank you, I'll just go put these in a vase and then we can go."  
  
While Hermione was in the kitchen, Draco walked into the living room, which was located just off the entrance hall. Noting the organization of the room, he smiled and remembered that she had been just as organized during their Hogwarts' days. As he sat on the large white couch, an orange ball of fuzz flew through the air at him. Giving a startled yelp, he jumped up and noticed that it was an immensely large orange tabby cat. Draco turned at the sound of a tinkling laughter coming from behind him.  
  
"Sorry about him," Hermione said, still trying to stifle her laughter, "Crookshanks gets a little angry when someone sits in his spot on the couch. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Draco had let out a little bit of a smile, laughing at himself. "Yeah, are we apparating?"  
  
"Of course. If we went by Floo Powder, we'd get all dirty." Hermione suddenly noticed a trace of an emotion on Draco's face that she had never seen before. "Draco, are you nervous?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "No, of course not." Noting her skeptical expression he abridged his answer. "Okay, maybe a little but you can't blame me. I never exactly got along with the Weasleys' and Potter."  
  
Hermione gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. The Weasley's are all very forgiving people. I'm sure that they'll love you."  
  
"Well, we mustn't keep them waiting then." Draco offered the crook of his arm to Hermione, which she gladly accepted by looping her arm loosely through his. Together, they apparated to The Burrow. 


	7. Giving Thanks

Hermione knocked lightly on the open door and yelled inside. "Hello?"  
  
A chorus of "In the dining room!" was heard and Hermione entered the breezeway. It took her a moment to notice that Draco hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. She turned and smiled at him. "Draco, everything is going to be just fine. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Draco smiled nervously back at her. "If you say so," he stated. He grasped her extended hand and followed her down the hallway into the dining room.  
  
As soon as the two of them entered the room, they were bombarded with family members and friends. Mrs. Weasley being at the head of the line.  
  
"Hello, Hermione dear. It seems that I haven't seen you in ages! You work all the time, it can't be good for you." Mrs. Weasley held Hermione's shoulders and kissed her once on both cheeks. "And who's this handsome young man?"  
  
Hermione smiled and held Draco's hand tighter. "I'm sure that you'll all remember Draco Malfoy."  
  
The room became irreconcilably silent. Everyone just stared.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other before emitting a quiet, "Hello everyone."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to react. "It's wonderful to have you dear," she said, kissing him on the cheeks as well, "Won't you please make yourself at home?"  
  
Draco bestowed a relieved smile and handed Mrs. Weasley the other bouquet in his grasp.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled again. "Such a gentleman."  
  
Ginny was the next to hug Draco, winking at Hermione as she did so.  
  
Ron and Harry weren't as friendly but were at least civil.  
  
Ron held out a hand. "Nice to see you. Draco."  
  
Draco shook Ron's outstretched hand and nodded to him. "Ron." Draco then looked to Harry. "How are you Harry?"  
  
Harry smirked at him. "Fine Draco, and you?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Dinner went smoothly and everyone got along fine. Draco even laughed when he accidentally ate on of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Canary Creams-after he had turned back into a human that is. Another surprising thing that night was when Draco got into a heated discussion with Percy about the thickness of cauldron bottoms-something that even Hermione couldn't even listen to without almost fainting from boredom.  
  
Later that night, Hermione was watching Draco play with the children. She couldn't help but think what a wonderful father he would probably make. Even little Lily-Harry's youngest daughter- loved Draco and was playing with him. This was odd because it took a while for her to even speak to Hermione or Ron. She had a contented smile on her face as she watched them and sipped her wine. She missed large family functions like this. Work hadn't allowed her to come to any of the gargantuan Weasley or Potter cookouts or other get-togethers. A flutter of guilt ran through her as she remembered having to leave little Lily's birthday party early because she had an emergency call from the hospital. Maybe it was time to find another job.  
  
Lily ran over to her favorite aunt and tugged at her skirt. "Auntie Mine," she said as she tugged, "Auntie Mine, come play with Uncle Drake and me." Hermione smiled at the minute creature yanking on her skirt. Lily had never been able to pronounce her entire name so had just called her "Mine". It didn't even occur to her that the child had called Draco "Uncle Drake" until much later when she had gone to bed.  
  
Hermione followed Lily and sat on the floor between her and Draco. Lily was showing him her favorite doll. "This is Rachel, I named her after Mommy's best friend from when she went to Bo-batons." Harry had married a witch named Madeline who had attended Beauxbatons. She was in their year during school and was friends with Fleur, who had introduced them.  
  
Draco picked up the doll and admired it for the benefit of the child sitting across from him. He snuck glances at Hermione and noticed a look of contented bliss on her face. He could tell that she was happy in the large family atmosphere and fleetingly wondered what it would be like to have a family with her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later on, Draco and Hermione apparated back to her flat in London. That was another reason Hermione was more and more interested in leaving her job. She wanted to live in the countryside where she could keep animals; she didn't want to live in such a dreary city for the rest of her life. Inside, Hermione led Draco into the living room where they sat and talked for a long while. The conversation flowed from one topic to the next, never breaking their conversation.  
  
When it came time for Draco to say good-bye, he found that he didn't want to leave. Never before had he wanted to spend so much time with a woman. After he walked through the doorway, he turned back. "Hermione, may I see you again soon?"  
  
Hermione looked pleased that he had asked. "Of course Draco, I would love to see you again."  
  
Draco nodded and looked at. She was a little more disheveled than before from playing with the children all night, but in his eyes, she could not be more picturesque. He gently raised one hand to her face a cupped her cheek in his palm.  
  
Leaning into his touch, she continued looking into his beautiful gray eyes.  
  
"Until next time then," Draco said, and then he was gone. 


	8. New Beginnings

Hermione was at work a few days later-surprise, surprise- and she was in her office filing paperwork when she was interrupted. Without looking up she shouted a quick, "Come in!" and waited for the intruder to enter. When she didn't hear anyone after a few minutes, she looked up. Low and behold, there was Draco Malfoy standing before her.  
  
"Hello Hermione," was all he said, smirking slightly at her startled expression.  
  
Hermione grinned broadly at him and greeted him with an affectionate hug. "Draco! When you asked me if you could see me again, I wasn't expecting you to show up at work."  
  
Draco smiled again. "You will come to learn, m'dear, that I am full of surprises."  
  
"I'm not sure whether or not that should worry me," Hermione replied coyly  
  
"I wouldn't fret over it," he countered. "Now," he continued, "for the reason that I showed up in your office on a Wednesday afternoon. I would be eternally grateful, if you would grace me with your presence during lunch. I know for a fact that you have absolutely nothing but paperwork to do for the rest of the day, so you will have no trouble taking an hour or so off the spend time with me."  
  
"Oh, Draco, I don't know. I'm not dressed for a lunch date, my hair is a mess."  
  
Draco silenced her quickly with a wave of his hand. "You," he stated, "look absolutely perfect, just the way you are." He watched her as she turned an embarrassed shade of red.  
  
"Well, I suppose it will be all right if I only leave for an hour or so. Okay, let me just tell the office where I'll be and I'll be right out." She smiled at him. Never, in all her life had she imagined one Draco Malfoy to be so.dare she say-suave? He certainly was a smooth talker.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione's surprise increased as she saw where Draco was taking her. He brought her to a Muggle pier, with restaurants and carnival rides over the water. "Draco," she said, "This is beautiful, where ever did you learn of this place?"  
  
Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but inside was very proud of himself for knowing of this place. "I don't know, I guess I just pick some things up is all."  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest, I can tell that you're really very proud of yourself."  
  
"You know me all too well, I may have to kill you."  
  
Hermione looked at him speculatively, judging his words. When a grin broke out on his face, she relaxed and replied, "As though you could kill me."  
  
Instead of a cutting remark back, Draco changed the subject. "Shall we get something to eat?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head and they walked down the pier until they found a nice pizzeria and entered. Inside, they each ordered a slice of pizza and a drink. Draco had never before in his life had any form of soda and it was amusing to Hermione, watching him drink it. It seemed as though he thought that if he opened his mouth wide enough and far from the glass before sipping, he thought he could beat the carbonation. It was truly entertaining.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione after he finished a sip of soda. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gasped out, "You!" before breaking into another burst of giggles.  
  
Draco looked incredibly offended for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter along with her.  
  
After lunch, they again walked the pier, this time hand in hand. Hermione was getting sad, she didn't want this date to end but she had to go back to work soon, she told Draco as much.  
  
He looked terribly sad when she said she had to go, but then brightened for a moment. "Will you at least ride the Ferris Wheel once with me? It looks like fun."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Hermione replied. She had always been a bit afraid of Ferris Wheels but now was a good time to get over that fear.  
  
They handed their tickets to the operator and sat in a big booth seat. Draco placed his arm around her shoulder and she placed her head under his jaw with a sigh of contentment. "I wish this didn't have to end," Hermione stated.  
  
"Yes, I know, this is.perfect."  
  
At the top of the Wheel, it stopped to let more passengers on. The view was breathtaking. The early December waves crashed against the beach and the sky a steely blue.  
  
While Hermione sat, enjoying the view, Draco placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. They were so very close. Moving his hand around, he cupped the back of her head gently in his palm. " Would you mind terribly," he asked, "if I kissed you right now?"  
  
In way of replying, Hermione softly lifted her face to his and pressed their lips together tenderly. A snap could be heard in the back of her mind as everything in her life fell sharply into place. 


End file.
